Beyblade - Episode 03
is the third episode of Beyblade: 2000. Plot At a park, Tyson Granger is practicing some Beyblade tricks with his Dragoon S while Kenny watches. As Tyson keeps making more tricks, The Chief notices that Tyson is also improving as a Beyblader. He tells Tyson that although his tricks are impressive, he still has to learn how to control Dragoon, his Bit-Beast. After another trick, a dog comes to take Tyson's Blade like a chew toy. Tyson chases it as the dog, called Sparky, returns to its owner. She takes Dragoon S and returns it to Tyson. Subsequently, the two overhear some laughter from up on a hill. A boy is laughing because he thinks Tyson and Kenny are funny people. Kenny tells Tyson that he remembers a new kid moved recently. Just as he comes down to shake their hands, all of a sudden, they hear cries of help from Sparky's owner nearby. Her dog has gotten into the lake water and cannot swim with a waterfall close by. The boys come to the rescue but Kenny tells Tyson he does not know how he is going to save Sparky. Instead of getting into the water, Tyson launches Dragoon S, hopping over water ripples and landing on a stone hedge. The other boy drops by and shoots his Blade to help Tyson. Dragoon S was not quite able to reach a tree log to save the dog so the boy's Beyblade gives Dragoon S an extra push that lets it bring the log to the dog so it can climb up for The Chief to give Sparky to its owner. Tyson then retrieves his Beyblade from the water, worried his new Blade might be damaged already. The boy tells Tyson to bring it to his father's hobby store, called BB Shop to examine it. He also introduces himself as Max Tate and Tyson does the same. At BB Shop, Max's father, Taro Tate, examines Dragoon S, calling Tyson lucky that nothing serious happened to it. Tyson is relieved and tells the father that although his launch was a little off, it was all thanks to Max's assistance that they saved Sparky, so he should take all the credit. Max's father is happy and decides to reward them by showing them something in his shop. Tyson is amazed to find a large Beystadium in BB Shop. When Max's father bought the place, the Beystadium was already there. Tyson then asks Max if he can train here which Max agrees to but Kenny pulls him out to speak with him for a little. The Chief is concerned whether Tyson should really let Max teach him. He finds it a little odd Max's shot was somewhat too perfect, he just moved lately and they met him in the nick of time. Tyson thinks Kenny is just worried Max will replace him when he will not, since he can have two teachers and tells him to give Max a chance which The Chief will consider. Meanwhile, a man gets out of a car parked near BB Shop. Tyson asks if he and Max can have a battle right now and with his father's permission, Max accepts. Both ready their Blades but Kenny notices Max is using an EZ Grip Shooter to make his Launcher hold easier but Tyson compensates with the power of Dragoon S. With the sound of "Let It Rip!", both Beybladers shoot their Blades into the Beystadium. Dragoon S goes up against Max's Draciel Metal Ball Defenser. Max's Blade stays in the Stadium center but Tyson's Blade tries clashing with it multiple times but it proves ineffective. The Chief shows Tyson that Max's Blade is a Defense-Type which is blocking the attacks from Tyson's Attack-Type Dragoon S. Tyson decides to use a different strategy and instead push Draciel Metal Ball Defenser off the Stadium through a wall. Although it works at first, Tyson's Blade runs out of endurance and Max wins. Max tells Tyson that if he wants to win, he will just need a little more patience. Max used this to train his Beyblade and before he knows it, he will help Tyson get his Blade "maximum speed and accuracy". Just then, the man from earlier enters, revealed to be Mr. Dickenson. Mr. Dickenson is the chairman of the Beyblade Battle Association, "BBA" for short. As such, this makes him the most important figure in the sport of Beyblade as he organizes tournaments, championships and meets with the top Beybladers all around. Tyson is astonished and Mr. Dickenson says he is here because he wants to let them be the first to know of the upcoming "Beyblade Battle Tournament". The tournament, sponsored by Mr. Dickenson, will bring Beybladers from all over the world to compete and see who are the best Beybladers. Tyson is not so happy, because he knows for sure Kai Hiwatari will be in the tournament. Mr. Dickenson reveals Kai has already signed-up and is the returning champion. This surprises Tyson and the others as Mr. Dickenson asks if they have what it takes to enter. Elsewhere in the Blade Sharks headquarters, Kai is overseeing training from other Blade Sharks members. He commands them to go to "Stage 2" despite their hesitation. In this stage, it pits Kai's Dranzer S against three other Blades but as it turns out, Kai's Blade is too powerful for them to overcome as it stays in spin without a scratch while the three others have been knocked out. Carlos watches from an alley, mysteriously holding a new Blade. Back at Tyson's dojo, Tyson and Kenny talk about when Kenny was feeling uncomfortable letting Max teach Tyson. Kenny admits he was a little jealous but Tyson assures that without Kenny, he would not know what to do. Kenny is happy but tells Tyson that if he is going to participate in the Beyblade Battle Tournament, it is important he has a strategy. Without a strategy, especially against Kai, it could mean losing the entire event. Tyson is confident he will create one but Kenny asks if he really will. They get into an argument over Bit-Beasts with Tyson reminding Kenny that he has Dizzi trapped in his laptop. Kenny becomes sad and leaves the dojo, which frustrates Tyson for being hot-headed. Grandpa then stops for some kendo training with his grandson, catching him off guard. Kenny goes to sit on a park and work with Dizzi. Max soon shows up and the two start talking. Max learns this is where Kenny goes to collect his thoughts when alone and Max understands since he is the new kid. Max is happy to know he has friends in Kenny and Tyson and asks if Kenny would like to do something later. The Chief agrees and Max tells him to get Tyson so the both can come to BB Shop and train their Blades. Kenny likes this and leaves to go get Tyson. Tyson however, is training kendo with Grandpa. As Grandpa begins moving like a blur, Tyson discovers that if he focus on where Grandpa is and sees where he moves next, he can focus his attack on one point which is what The Chief was trying to get Tyson to learn. Although he tries, Tyson misses Grandpa and falls to the floor. When Kenny comes by Tyson's window, he witnesses Tyson actually training by himself. Tyson takes into account that Kai's Blade uses Balance and Max's Blade uses Defense, so he should find a way between those two to defeat them. He launches his Dragoon S Blade and The Chief notices it moves like a blur: moving only in straight lines, stopping, then moving repeatedly. The Chief has never seen anything like this but drops to the ground when Tyson's Blade hits a wall. Tyson gets outside and finds Kenny. Tyson apologizes for the way he acted earlier but Kenny dismisses it since he knows how it can be when somebody is the best Beyblader. Tyson is content and will now train together so they can defeat Kai and Max, and enter the Beyblade Battle Tournament. Major Events *Tyson and Kenny encounter Max Tate, a new kid in town and a Beyblader. *Tyson, Kenny and Max save Sparky, a puppy from being stuck in a lake. *Tyson battles Max and loses. *Tyson, Kenny and Max meet Mr. Dickenson, chairman of the BBA. *Mr. Dickenson announces the Beyblade Battle Tournament. *Kai is revealed to be entering and is the returning champion. *Tyson trains and can finally control the power of Dragoon S. *Tyson and Kenny plan to train for the tournament with Max. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Dizzi *Max Tate (debut) *Kai Hiwatari *Ryu Granger *Taro Tate (debut) *Mr. Dickenson (debut) *Blade Sharks *Carlos Beyblades *Dragoon S (Tyson's) *Dranzer S (Kai's) *Draciel Metal Ball Defenser (Max's; Debut) *Generic Blades (Blade Sharks') *Generic Blade (Carlos') Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs. Max Tate (Draciel Metal Ball Defenser) = Max and Draciel Metal Ball Defenser Gallery Ep3.1.JPG Ep3.2.JPG Ep3.3.JPG Ep3.4.JPG Ep3.6.JPG Ep3.7.JPG Ep3.9.JPG Ep3.10.JPG Ep3.11.JPG Ep3.12.JPG Ep3.13.JPG Ep3.14.JPG Ep3.15.JPG Ep3.16.JPG Ep3.17.JPG Ep3.18.JPG Ep3.19.JPG Ep3.20.JPG Ep3.21.JPG Ep3.22.JPG Ep3.23.JPG Ep3.24.JPG Ep3.25.JPG Ep3.26.JPG Ep3.27.JPG Ep3.28.JPG Ep3.29.JPG Ep3.30.JPG Ep3.31.JPG Ep3.32.JPG Ep3.33.JPG Ep3.34.JPG Ep3.35.JPG Ep3.36.JPG Ep3.37.JPG Ep3.38.JPG Ep3.39.JPG Ep3.40.JPG Ep3.41.JPG Ep3.42.JPG Ep3.43.JPG Ep3.44.JPG Ep3.45.JPG Ep3.47.JPG Ep3.48.JPG Ep3.49.JPG tumblr_ou2mqhDM7m1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_ou2mqhDM7m1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_ou2mqhDM7m1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou2nv6AWf11w4q252o1_1280.png MrTate02.png Trivia *When Tyson is kendo training with his Grandpa, the latter tells Tyson he could not even "hit a turtle". This is a reference to Max Tate and Draciel. *The English dub cut a scene where Max mentions missing his mother, to which Tyson replies that he does too noting that she is dead, but he has his Beyblade. *The original Japanese dub has Tyson angrily talk to Kenny about having serious Beybattles and asks what the point is if beys don't fight head on, but the English dub has Tyson go off topic and says that Kenny trapped his own bit-beast inside his computer. It's unknown if Tyson went off topic because of Dizzi's appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Original Series